Mutilated
by Monochrome Masquerade
Summary: What started out as a normal Halloween twists in to a murder mystery...and later a great tradgedy. Slight Finn/Marceline, R&R please! Rated T for violence, character death and mild language.


_I've risen from the dead! Huzzah! I'll bet you wanna kill me. I'm sorry I haven't written anything in ages. REALLY. FRICKIN. SORRY. And, I'm sorry I'm just giving my Halloween special in the beginning of December. Again, REALLY FRICKIN SORRY. I've just been feeling really worn down lately. I don't wanna do anything. But, I promised myself I'd try to give you guys at least one holiday special, and since it was around Halloween when I started writing this I decided I give you guys more...TRADGEDY! I gotta write something funny once in a while. Anyway, I advise you to look forward to me writing more Invader Zim, Adventure Time, Warriors, Avatar:TLA, SuperJail!, Hunger Games, and more! Read. Please. I woked on this thing for two months. READ._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own or claim to own Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline or any other character used/mentioned. All belongs to Pendleton Ward. I don't own the song "Hurricane" by 30 Seconds To Mars, either._

* * *

><p>Scene of the crime- October 31st, in the streets of Ooo. In the heart of the Candy Kingdom to be exact. It would appear to be a normal Halloween for almost everyone- all except for Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, and Marceline.<p>

Earlier that night, the four had met up in Finn and Jake's treehouse. But, let's rewind even earlier than that.

"JAKE! HAVE YOU SEEN MY SHOES?" A seventeen year old Finn shouted from upstairs. "NO, WHY?" Jake yelled back. Finn poked his head down so he could look at Jake. "Uh, well, Marceline and PB are gonna be here any minute, and shoes are kinda crucial to wear around, y'know, outside," Finn said with a tiny edge to his voice. He was a bit out of sorts seeing as how he wanted to make this the absolute best Halloween ever, with his three best friends. "Just barefoot it, man," Jake said uninterestedly from his spot on the couch. His costume was already complete. He was dressed as...himself. "Jaaaaake..." Finn whined, before diving out of view. "FOUND THEM!" he shouted, racing down the ladder and arriving downstairs.

"Observe!" he said in a proud tone, skidding across the floor and showing off his Jack Skellington costume. "Whatever," Jake said, not prying his gaze away from the TV screen. "I said...observe!" Finn stated, a little louder. "Be quiet. I think Brain's gonna propose," Jake said excitedly.

Finn crossed his arms. "Look, I worked really hard on this thing, so can you please look for a _second_?" he sighed.

"I looked."

"No, you didn't."

Jake grumbled and turned away from the TV, looking exasperatedly at Finn. Right away, his eyes widened. "Mathmatical, isn't it?" Finn said smugly. Jake, however, wasn't at all thinking of his costume. Instead, he was looking at who, or WHAT, was behind Finn. "Man...you better look behind you!" Jake shivered with fear, slowly getting to his feet and backing away. "Dude, what?" Finn asked. "HOLY FLADOODLE!" he exclaimed as he saw a bloody machete creep around to the front of his neck, attached to a pale blue hand. Another arm of matching color, clothed in a hockey jersey, wrapped around his torso, restricting his arm movement.

Finn jerked his head back, squirming and struggling. "Let me go!" he squealed angrily, thrashing. Surprisingly, his assaulter obeyed and the machete clattered to the ground, making a hollow sound. Plastic. Of course. Finn turned around to see a smiling Marceline pulling off a Jason mask. "Happy Halloween, kiddo," she snickered.

"Oh, it's just you," Finn replied with a sigh of relief. "How'd you get in here?"

"I used to _live_ here, bro. Did you really think I don't know about all the secret doors?" she laughed. "I don't know about all the secret doors," Finn replied, looking both mesmerized and downcast.

Marceline shrugged and floated over to the couch, effectively kicking Jake off of it with one glance. Stretching out, she yawned, "So when's Bonnibel gonna get here, anyway?" Finn glanced over at the door. "No clue, really. She should be here sometime soon," he declared.

"Good thing. 'Cause if she takes until midnight to get here like she did last year-"

"She got chased by a cougar."

"That's no excuse."

Finn sighed, hoping that the rivalry that ran between Marceline and Princess Bubblegum wouldn't ruin the night. Maybe they could act civilized, for once.

There was now a knock at the door, and Finn didn't need to look to see who it was. "Come in, PB!" Finn said, straightening himself out. The door opened and the princess stepped in, looking too dark to really be herself in a zombie costume. "Look who decided to show up," Marceline mumbled.

"You're being immature about what happened," PB stated. "You'd be worse," Marceline growled.

"What am I missing?" Jake whispered to Finn. "I don't have a clue," Finn answered. Louder, he said, "PB's not late, she's on time!" cheerfully. PB shot Marceline a snide look.

Jake took a slight step back. No one was acting quite like themselves tonight."Uhhh...so, why don't we get this show on the road?" he said, stepping towards the door. "Great idea!" Finn and PB simultaneously exclaimed. "Thank God," Marceline muttered, lethargically floating out the door. She was the last person out.

* * *

><p>"Dude, remember that club that we went to when we were trying to find Tree Trunk's apples?" Jake asked. "Uh, yeah. I don't think we'll ever have to go there again," Finn responded. "Yeah, we do!" Jake exclaimed. "It's Halloween! We gotta go mess with them!"<p>

"Jake, there's a fine line between messing with people and getting decapitated," Finn said. "Come on, Finn. I never thought that you'd chicken out on a good time," Marceline teased. "Let's go." PB frowned. "If Finn says it's dangerous, then it probably is. We should stay out and have safe fun instead," she huffed. "You and little Princess are having the same idea, Finn. That's when you know you're being a party pooper," Marceline jabbed. Finn looked indifferently between the two girls. "It's probably not safe...but it _does_ sound like a bit of fun..." he ventured. Marceline and Jake smiled, on the same side for once. PB, on the other hand, frowned. "I just don't think it's logical to die on the first stop of the night," she explained.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go," Marceline said, walking ahead. Finn and Jake, however, had been a bit shaken by Bubblegum's logic. Nonetheless, they all hesitantly followed Marceline. "So where_ is_ this place?" she questioned. "Uhhh...let me lead the way," Finn said. No one really had a real address for it.

"Did anyone bring any toilet paper? Eggs? Rabid weasels? I forgot mine," Marceline informed everyone. "Rabid weasels?" PB exclaimed. "Yep!" Marceline answered with a cheesy smile. "Now that I think of it, I think I left them in your bed."

"Knock it off!" PB seethed. "Chill out, it was just a joke," Marceline giggled. "You sounded way too enthusiastic about it," PB mumbled.

"We're here!" Finn announced loudly. Everyone looked up to see a sleazy-looking, dirty building in front of them. They walked in precariously. Dozens of candy people were drinking, already drunk, or wrestling. I mean, hardcore wrestling. Like, someone-call-the-police-before-this-guy-bleeds-out wrestling. "Remind me to shut this place down," PB muttered. "Uhhh...Finn...what exactly are we gonna do?" Jake whispered. "Don't ask me! You're the one that wanted to come here!" Finn shot back.

"Oh, well. That was stupid. Let's leave," Jake scoffed. "Fine by me!" PB said. "Weenies," Marceline teased. "If you don't wanna do anything fun, at least hide so I can." Finn, PB, and Jake all looked indifferently at each other before walking backwards and standing against the shadowy back wall. "What on Earth is she planning to do?" PB whispered sharply. "I don't know, but I think it's gonna be a riot. Trust me, there is nothing violent that Marceline can't handle," Finn answered excitedly. "There better not be a murder or anything," PB muttered. "Murder? No, she wouldn't go _that_ far, and you know it!" Finn exclaimed. "I know," PB answered. _'I just worry about what these guys could do to her,'_ she thought.

Marceline wandered from table to table, expertly avoiding the vision line of anyone that would give her trouble. She continued the maneuver until she reached the counter. While the tender looked the other way, she slipped on to his side and crouched down. _'Uh...okay, what can I easily swipe here?'_ she thought. A bottle of liquor, some toothpicks, and a couple of forks. Not much, but you'd be surprised what fun things they can be used for.

Then, she popped up right next to the bartender and screamed, "THANKS FOR THE FREE SHIT," shoving him to the ground with a Lock-Me-Up-In-A-Freaking-Asylum grin plastered across her face. Sprouting a pair of bat wings, Marceline next sped over the heads of every shocked person in the small ghetto club. "Come on!" she giggled as she streaked past the rest of the gang and rushed out the door.

The three others ran after the vampire queen, who showed no signs of stopping or even slowing down until about four blocks away, when she crashed down in a bush. Finn, Jake, and PB were still quite a bit behind, but after a while the showed up in the bush too.

PB was the first to speak. "Marceline, you _stole_ things?" she gasped. "Chill out, it's all in the spirit of Halloween," she answered. Finn looked between the two girls. "It IS just for fun, Princess. What were they going to do with just one bottle of...whatever that is... and a couple of forks and toothpicks? Just a practical joke," he added. "Fine, but I hope you're not planning on drinking that," PB's eyes shot daggers at Marceline. "Of course not. No one is. I'm straight-edge, Finn's underage, you're too...you to drink, and Jake...wait, where the hell's Jake?" Marceline sat straight up, ripping her mask off.

Finn's eyes practically leaped out of their sockets. "Oh crap. Jake? Jake, buddy? Where'd you go?" he asked, looking around frantically.

"He was just here a second ago!" PB remarked. "No shit, Bonnie," Marceline growled. Finn jumped out of the bushes and looked around the dimly lit streets and alleyways. "_Jake_!" he shouted into the night. No answer was offered except the cool autumn breeze. "Where would he have gone?" PB asked. "Nowhere," Finn answered worriedly. "He wouldn't just walk off like that without saying anything."

"Well, then, I think it's obvious what happened. Someone snatched him. They either A: want to mess with us in good fun, or B: have murderous intentions. It's hopefully option A," Marceline looked around. "He could be anywhere."

"Then we gotta look! Look everywhere! C'mon, we gotta find Jake!" Finn stated, running down the street, followed by PB and Marceline.

* * *

><p><em>BANG! CRASH!<em>

"Dude, what was that?" Finn asked hoarsely, stopping in his tracks. After more than an hour of searching, they had still had no luck. "It came from in there," PB said, pointing down a long, dark alleyway. Finn reached in to his backpack and pulled out a flashlight. PB put a hand over the end. "Anything could be down there, and there's only a fifty percent chance that it's Jake. As ruler of the Candy Kingdom, I strongly advise that you don't take that risk," she said solemnly. "No way. Jake's my best friend, and he practically raised me. I have to find him and protect him," Finn said, turning the flashlight on and walking down the alley.

Marceline began to follow him, but stopped as soon as she realized that PB was staying out. "Excuse me, but what the hell's you problem? There's a fantastic guy who's _life _is at risk, and you're not coming for backup?" she berated the princess. "I just...Marceline...you're making a big deal," PB sighed. "I want to help, I really do, but if anything happens to me...what will happen to my kingdom?"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Your k-" but then she was cut off by screaming. Finn's screaming. "_Jake_!" Finn's voice let out a gurgling cry. Both of the girls jumped about five feet in the air before running down the alley. "Finn! Finn? Finn, where are you?" PB shouted. "Right here," Finn said shakily. No one could see their hand in front of their face; that's how dark it was.

"What was that scream all about?" Marceline questioned. There was just a sniffle from Finn as he turned his flashlight back on, illuminating what had upset him so much. PB and Marceline both jumped backwards in horror. They were both fairly good friends with Jake.

What happened? Prepare yourself, this is where the action's really going to start.

Jake- or should I say, Jake's carcass, was laying sideways along the brick wall. All of his limbs were detached, leaving just bloody nubs of bone. The missing limbs were draped out of a dumpster. Blood was everywhere, soaking the ground in puddles and sprayed on the walls. A pair of scissors was jammed in to Jake's stomach, pinning a note in place. The note read:

_"Look, I can use big boy scissors now!"_

The note was definitely written in a hurry, seeing as how the penmanship was pure chickenscratch.

The light showed that tears were streaming down Finn's face, also welling up in the eyes of PB and even fearless Marceline. "Who would do that?" Finn wailed. "He was such a nice guy! He wasn't on anyone's bad side, ever! Except maybe Ice King. But Ice King's not a killer, just a creepy old pervert...right?" he continued to sob.

Both the candy princess and vampire queen embraced Finn in a hug. "It wasn't Ice King, Finn. Don't worry about that," PB said in a comforting tone. "Then who WAS it?" he cried. "I...don't know," she answered softly.

"Listen, Finn. Jake's definitely gone, and there's nothing we can do about it. Whoever did that to him has major, major issues. I promise you though, that when we find out who's guilty, I'll chop them into bits. Stay strong," Marceline murmured.

"Guys," Finn whimpered. "I wanna go home."

"No way," Marceline's head shot straight up. "The only way to bring whatever psycho killed Jake to justice, is to hop on his trail while it's still fresh. This is something we can't just depend on the police for."

Finn wiped at his eyes. "Yeah... I guess that makes sense," he sniffled.

"I concur with Marceline. If we don't try and track him or her down now, the murderer could easily get away. There's no time to sit around and mourn right now. We have to take action," PB stated. "Nice choice, Bonnie," Marceline smirked. "I told you not to call me that!" PB growled back. "Let's go, _Bonnie_," Marceline teased. PB grumbled in reply.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should just go home and give Jake the nice burial he deserves, y'know?"<p>

"Finn. You love adventure. Stay out with us," PB demanded. "I also loved Jake," Finn whined.

"Guys...I...uh...think I found a clue," Marceline warned, looking over a fence. "What is it?" PB asked, climbing on top of a box and looking over the fence. Immediately she recoiled in horror and disgust. "What?" Finn question. "It's..." Marceline started. "Peppermint Butler," PB finished with a groan.

"How is that even _possible_? I thought he and Death were buds!" Finn exclaimed, trying to hop up high enough to see over the fence. "He should be deathless, right? Death wouldn't take his buddy's soul! He'd revive 'im!" he continued to speculate.

PB's face was a pale shade of gray. "You okay, princess?" Marceline asked, looking up from over the fence. "I'm fine," PB responded. "But...the killer...he must be able to cheat Death," she continued, her eyes wide.

"Cheat Death? Oh cram!" Finn exclaimed, falling off of the stack of boxes that he was balanced on. "Ow."

"Bonnie, since we're kinda on a life-risking journey, I just need to...apologize," Marceline said, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry that I got so miffed over you breaking a string on my axe. I found a new one, it's fine."

Finn was surprised. Was that _really_ all that they were arguing over? It was normally something bigger, like Marceline crashing a ball or something.

"I forgive you," PB said simply. "Now let's get going."

"Where?" Finn asked, standing up. "To find us a murderer," PB declared. "And arrest him for killing a citizen of Ooo and a royal employee."

Finn stood up shakily, but it appeared as though something inside him had finally clicked. He had to carry on in Jake's honor. He drew his sword from his backpack and swung it in the air, holding it triumphantly. "WHAT TIME IS IT?" he shouted. "ADVENTURE TIME!" his two best friends replied.

Finn started to stride down the streets confidently. Whatever came at him, he would be ready for. This is what he was born to do.

They must have looked a little silly, Jack Skellington, a zombie and Jason out to track down a killer. However, they were seriously pumped, and would do whatever it took to avenge their friend.

They searched the entire Candy Kingdom with no luck, however. They were out in a large field on the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom when they all froze in their tracks. There was a large crack in the ground, as if there was an earthquake. However, there was no other carnage. "That's weird," Finn commented. "Really weird," PB agreed. Marceline silently floated away to get a better look at something in the distance. 'This better not be what it looks like,' she thought. It was, indeed, what it looked like.

On the ground, there was a smiley face carved in to the soil. An empty carton of bug milk sat beside it. "Shit," she swore. "Marceline! Why are you over there?" Finn yelled. "Get over here! You guys need to see something!" she yelled back. Finn and PB ran over. "What do we need to see?" PB asked. "My dad's out of the Nightosphere," Marceline responded gravely, pointing to the evidence.

"What? Again? I swear it wasn't me this time!" Finn said worriedly. "Your dad was in the Nightosphere?" PB questioned. "Long story. He's a demon, Finn broke him out one day, and it was all a wreck," Marceline explained. "I didn't do it on purpose! You were all depressed, and I was obligated to help you," Finn defended himself. "Yeah, sure, but we really need to figure out where my dad is and who broke him out, before this gets really bad," Marceline ordered. "I thought it was already really bad," Finn responded. "Guys, let's just get going," PB interrupted.

Along their route, they continued to find poor unfortunate corpses who had been chopped up and pulled apart. However, Finn had noticed, that none of them were the soulless blabbering husks that Marceline's dad usually left behind. They had been murdered in brutal ways, instead of just drained of emotion and left be. Marceline was probably suspicious because of the many problems that she already had with her dad. They did make up for a short while, but their relationship had just deteriorated again.

Eventually, they reached the Ice Kingdom. "Should we go in?" Finn asked. "Why not?" Marceline answered. "It's one of the last places we could find the criminal."

"I don't know, it feels kind of...risky," PB said. "Don't worry, PB, I'll protect you," Finn said heroically. "Yeah, he won't let that dusty old geezer Ice King rape you," Marceline jabbed. "It's not funny!" PB shot back.

Finn reached in to his backpack and pulled out his sweater, pulling it on over his costume. "Let's go," he said, jumping over the edge and penguin-sliding down the hill. He remembered when he and Jake used to do that. Immediately, a fresh load of tears came to his eyes. Finn gulped them back. "Don't cry. Don't cry. This is the worst time possible to cry," he mumbled to himself. Who would've thought that the Ice Kingdom, of all places, would make him emotional? Finn wondered what would happen when he went home, when he'd have to look at Jake's half of the room and all of the places they had hung out together.

What would he tell Beemo? What about Lady Rainicorn? ...Let's not think about that. There's a mystery to be solved. Finn stood up at the bottom of the slope and was soon joined by PB and Marceline. "Let's start looking for more clues," Finn said. "Where would a murderer hide?"

"Finn, the killer's most likely not hiding yet. This guy's on a serious rampage. He's probably still on the move," Marceline floated ahead. "And when we catch him, I'm gonna rip his balls off and staple them to his forehead, and slam his stupid face back in the Nightosphere where it belongs!" she mumbled. "Gee, Marceline, calm down. Your dad can't be that bad," PB soothed. "He's that bad," Finn corrected. PB looked at him in bewilderment. "Maybe it's not my dad. Whoever it is, though, they're gonna end up with their guts strewn everywhere," Marceline growled.

"Whatever happened to, 'don't worry buddy, it's gonna be okay?'" PB whispered. Finn didn't answer. "Let's just start moving," he said.

"Let's try this again, but first you must know-"

"QUACK!"

"NO! I told you last time! You can't have _my _soul!"

"QUACK QUACK!"

"_Shut you mouth_...or beak...or _whatever _you speak with!"

"...quack..."

Gunther continued to stare at the Lord of Evil with his strange, beady eyes.

"No."

"Quack."

"_No_."

"Quack."

"_No_! Ugh, you know what? I'm out of here, bye," the Lord of Evil turned around and walked away.

"Stop right there, Marceline's Dad! I order you to stop, in the name of justice!" Finn yelled with all the strength he could muster. The Lord of Evil turned around. "You again?" he exclaimed, more surprised than angry or menacing.

"How'd you get out?" Finn yowled back. Marceline pushed him aside. "WHY DID YOU KILL JAKE?" she screamed angrily, really wishing that she had her axe bass so she could chop his fat head off. "Jake? Who the lump is Jake?" her father questioned.

"Jake! Magical dog, orange, about this tall, kinda chubby," Marceline described, making all sorts of weird hand gestures. "I don't know who you're talking about!" the Lord exclaimed. "OF COURSE YOU DO!" Marceline yelled.

"Marceline, I think that he's telling the truth," PB suggested. "No way. You don't know him. Finn, he's lying, right?" Marceline scoffed. Finn shrugged. "I think PB's right, Marce. Your dad didn't even know Jake. He was in my pocket during the whole confrontation, remember?" he said.

"Who's this Jake fellow, and why would I kill him? I just got someone to break me out to take care of this little turd," the Lord said, motioning to Gunther.

Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over them all. "What the..._oh my glob_!" Finn screeched when he looked up and saw a terrifying creature looking down upon them all. He had never seen anything like it before. It had no definite shape, it just looked like a big purpley-black blob with to blood red cat's eyes. No arms, no legs, not even a nose or mouth.

The first people to go were Marceline's dad and the penguins, who just fell to the ground, blood spraying out of random lacerations that just kind of...appeared out of nowhere.

"_Run_!" Finn screamed. Marceline stayed frozen. Her dad! What would she do about it? Finn grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her along. Marceline gave up and began running with them.

PB stopped and pointed down a hole that appeared to lead down to some sort of cave. "Down there!" she shouted among the roaring of the monster and the screams of all the creatures in the Ice Kingdom. Going down some mysterious hole would normally be pretty stupid, but they were being chased by a crazy-powerful monster. All they had was stupid. without hesitation, the three dived in.

* * *

><p>First PB tumbled out in to the dusty cavern, then Finn, then Marceline. It was dark, damp and chilly down there. In fact, it was so dark one almost could not see. All that was visible was faint outlines of everything.<p>

Loud silence.

"So...uh...guys..." PB started, peering up the hole that they had came down. "That_...thing_... I remember studying it."

"Really? What are it's strengths? It's weaknesses?" Finn beamed. Maybe, just maybe, they could beat this thing! "That's the thing," PB answered. "If I have this right, he HAS no weaknesses. He has no name, either, due to the fact of most scientists believing that he's just a myth and and nothing important."

Finn frowned. This is not what he wanted to hear.

"And," PB finished, "He can kill anything just by making eye contact with it."

Another silence.

"Am I the only one who's...kinda scared?" Marceline broke the silence. "_Kinda_?" PB scoffed. "We're being hunted down by a super-genius demon, and you're _kinda_ scared?" Marceline winced. "I'm a thousand years old and lived through a nuclear war. Sorry, sweetie, but I'm not frightened a lot," she retorted. PB frowned.

"So, that thing's really invincible?" Finn asked no one in particular, deep in thought. "Well, then, maybe, just maybe...we could run away!" Finn jumped up and started to clamber up the hole before he realized that he wasn't being followed. "Come on guys! Let's go!" he coaxed. PB slowly shook her head. "Sorry Finn, but we'd be done for sure if we went outside. Even if we don't make eye contact with it, it's still mega-fast and strong. We wouldn't last five seconds," she explained. "Then what are we supposed to do, then? Just sit here and wait to die?" Finn blurted out angrily. He wasn't angry with PB, but instead the thought of dying so easily.

PB nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, I don't want to die either, Finn, but we don't have any choice," she apologized, her voice wavering and cracking a little.

Finn slid down out of the tunnel, plopping on to the ground with a heavy sigh. "Great...just...great," he sobbed and began to cry. It obviously wasn't a manly or heroic thing to do, be he had done it an awful lot that night. "I guess there's not gonna be anymore of kicking evil's butt," he mumbled.

"Well, if we're going to die, I'd say that we should just get out there and offer ourselves up," Marceline sighed. "I'm sick of making friends just to have them die on me. I have to live forever. And honestly-" she was broken off by a shower of dirt, ice and snow as the roof of their tunnel was all torn out at once, leaving them cornered in a large dish-shaped hole.

The three all huddled together, shivering violently and sobbing. "It looks like this is the end," Finn whimpered. "I'll miss you guys."

"See you on the other side," Marceline responded. "Toodles. For all it's worth, just remember: I had the time of my life with you guys," PB whispered.

Then, a large, clawed hand reached down menacingly, wrapping around the gang and squeezing, suffocating them. Finn passed out due to lack of air, and that was his end.

* * *

><p><strong>MANY MONTHS LATER<strong>

The small, almost non-existent sliver of the moon shed light upon the graveyard. In the very center, three elaborate statues had been carved and stuck in to the ground, in the memory of three fantastic people.

The first one depicted the late candy princess, Princess Bubblegum. The last two depicted a goofy-looking human teenager and his faithful steed- err, dog. The past heroes of Ooo, Finn and Jake.

All three of them had been restored to their full power and happiness in their statues. Finn held his old favorite sword that was destroyed a couple of years before his final days, Jake had his old, humorous grin spread across his face and carried his viola on his back. Finally, Princess Bubblegum held a test tube in one hand and a royal staff in the other.

This is how it needed to stay. They were in eternal bliss now, away from all the suffering that real life brought.

Only one member of their group had been left behind: a certain lanky, artsy, vampire teen that kneeled in front of the graves currently.

"Hey guys," she greeted, a weak smile on her face. She wondered for the millionth time if she had finally gone off the deep end. Marceline came here often, whenever she felt lonely. That happened a lot these days. Tonight would be different, though. She was going to tell them how she really felt, even if they were all dead and deaf. She wouldn't be able to live without at least saying it out loud.

"I...really freakin' miss you guys...a lot," she sighed awkwardly. Why was she like this, all the sudden? Why couldn't she even talk right? She was never like that before...back when her best friends were alive. Now, she couldn't even talk to a couple of statues!

"Who am I kidding?" she whispered. "I'm sick of this," she stated, louder. "This whole immortal thing. It sucks!

"I wish I could've gone out with you guys...I really do," Marceline sighed. "I loved all three of you. You were fantastic friends. And, even though we fought a lot, I kinda thought of you guys as my family. PB, you were my sister, Jake, you were my brother, and Finn..." she trailed off. "It would've been nice if you could've been m-...my husband."

Marceline sighed and hummed softly to herself.

_"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave,_

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe,_

_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain,_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_As days go by,_

_The night's on fire,_

_Tell me, would you kill_

_To save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill_

_To prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn_

_Let it all burn,_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_."

Marceline put her head in her hands, crying like a baby. She fully resented this. Since when did she, "the vampire queen who's 1,000 years old and really mean," cry?

"Good night, guys," she sniffled, getting up and walking away. "See you soon. Very soon."

* * *

><p><em>WHOOO! MYSTERIOUS ENDING! A couple of notes: At first, I planned on this to be another one of Jake's elaborate pranks. Then, I decided that in order to make it a true horror story, everyone had to die. Marceline and PB's latest fight was also going to be over something much, much larger than a broken guitar string, and the story overall was going to contain a heavy dosage of Bubbeline. Then I switched it to romance-light and just a tad bit of FinnMarceline (I refuse to type Marcyfinn. It sounds rediculous). Happy really really late Halloween!_


End file.
